Noir et Blanc
by Lola-2011
Summary: Port Charles in the 1930's. Robert & Holly
1. Chapter 1

Noir et Blanc

Chapter: 1

Pairing: Robert Scorpio & Holly Sutton

Rating: PG

Port Charles, New York. October 13th 1941

Police Commissioner Robert X. Scorpio sat behind his oversized desk flipping through pages and pages of mug shots hoping to find the culprit in the latest Peeping Tom scandal. This guy was absolutely ruthless when it came to getting a peek. He had been terrorizing innocent women of Port Charles for the past two months. And he was slick enough to keep getting away with it.

Robert opened up the bottom desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of scotch. He added a little, make that a lot, to his cooling coffee and then placed it back in the drawer. He had been working on the last case for ten straight hours. One of the Quartermaine daughter's was suspect's his latest victim and Edward Quartermaine, the patriarch of the family, was putting enough pressure on him to cook a turkey.

He honestly didn't know how much more of this case he could possibly take. The crime rate in Port Charles was low, which was a good thing unless you were police commissioner with nothing but time on your hands. Peeking Tom cases were as much excitement as he got, which wasn't much at all. Sure there was the occasional murder or a bank robbery here and there, but no real crime that he could sink his teeth into.

Sometimes he spent his free time day dreaming about leaving that one horse town but then he always got drawn right back in either by a crime or some dame. Robert took a long drink of his scotch enhanced coffee, his mind traveling to his lovely secretary, Holly Sutton.

Holly was an image to behold. Her sleek and sophisticated dresses hugged every single curve of her voluptuous physique and slightly dipped down to reveal a modest, but tantalizing amount of cleavage. And she had the most amazing legs which were accentuated by black stockings with a seam that ran up the back and disappeared under the soft, luxurious fabric of her dress. Her eyelashes were long and thick. Her eyes chocolate. Her hair dark and curly. Her lips red and pouty. A Femme Fatale. And on his side of the law.

There was a soft, but obtrusive knock at his door, catapulting him from his fantasy. And just when he was thinking about something other than work too. "Who is it?" he called out. "This better be good."

"It's Holly." she replied softly. "I have a message for you, Commissioner."

He looked up to see the silhouette of his favorite dame from behind the frosted glass. He reclined back in his chair and propped his feet up on the edge of his desk, hooking this thumbs underneath his suspenders. He wanted to play things cool."Come in." he said after a few long seconds of silence.

She pushed the door open and then closed it behind her. "Mr. Quartermaine called." she informed him. "He needs you to come over to their Mansion right away."

"Another incident involving Miss Tracy?" he asked.

"He didn't say." she replied. "Only that it was important and that he wanted to see you right away."

Robert got up from his desk and walked over to the hatrack, grabbing his trench coat and his hat. "I wonder what he could possibly want."

"Can I go with you?" Holly asked.

He pulled on his coat. "Not this time, luv." he said. "It might be a more than a Peeping Tom."

She leaned back against the now opened door. "So I'm just suppose to stay here and answer the phones?"

"Like a good little girl." he smiled as he put on his hat. "And when I get back I expect you to be here waiting."

Holly's lips curved into a devilish smile. "Of course."

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Noir et Blanc

Chapter: 2

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

Robert arrived back at the Police Station a few hours later to find Holly sitting behind her desk, scribbling on a piece of paper. "What have you been doing?" he asked as he sat down on the edge of her desk.

"I've been here." she replied. "Answering the phones and taking messages."

"The entire time?" he asked.

"Yes the entire time." Holly answered, avoiding eye contact with him. "I did exactly as you asked."

He nodded. "I see." he said. "Then why has your car been moved three inches?"

"You measured?" she asked, pretending to be outraged. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Calm down, doll." he grinned. "You and I both know that you couldn't stay here if you're life depended on it."

"Okay, I surrender, you caught me red handed, Commissioner." she replied, not being able to stop herself from smiling. "So what's my punishment from breaking the rules? Yet again."

"I think a good spanking is in order."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" she asked as she batted her eyelashes. "All I did was follow you over to the Quartermaine Estate."

"Well, I'm just glad that it wasn't anything big." he sighed. "Otherwise you might have been in a real jam following me over there like that."

"There was no harm done." Holly said. "And besides I got to see you knock him out with just one punch."

"Spencer is nothing but a boozehound, you could have knocked him out." he commented. "But I did get two tickets to the soiree at the Quartermaine's this weekend for my good deed. I thought that perhaps you would like to accompany me if you didn't have other plans."

Holly smiled. "Of course." she answered. "I'd love to go."

If there was one thing Robert enjoyed it was spending time with Holly. She had worked for him for almost a year. Occassionally the went out together for work related events such as the Policemen's Ball or a charity event to benefit the local underprivileged kiddies. She often accompanied him on stakeouts, keeping him company and surprisingly enough when she was with him the hours flew by. When he worked tedious cases she would stay at the station with him, pumping him full joe and often inspiration until all hours of the morning. She was the classiest broad he knew.

He more often than not found himself drowning in those chocolate eyes of hers. He always gave her his undivided attention, not wanting to miss a single word she said. And he absolutely loved watching the way she sashayed into a room like she owned the entire joint. There was no denying it, he was dizzy with the dame.

He wasn't deluding himself, he knew that she had been around the block a few times, but that by no means meant that she did a lot of skating around. She wasn't chippy in the least. She had been known to hang out in some of the gin mills and dives around town, hanging out with the butter and egg men. She would get all dolled up to go out with some cat that wasn't worth her time. Robert couldn't count the number of times where he just wanted to grab her and spill his guts about the way he felt, but somehow he resisted the urge.

Perhaps whilst they were at the Charity event at the Quartermaine's they could take a moonlit stroll down by the lake. And perhaps he could finally taste those cherry red lips that he laid awake in bed thinking about.

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Noir et Blanc

Chapter: 3

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

It was six o'clock when Robert knocked on the door of Holly's apartment. Within a few moments it opened to reveal a very glamourous Holly in a red velvet dress, showing off even more of her incredible figure than when she was at headquarters. All of the sudden his mouth became dry and he couldn't seem to find any words.

"Are you alright, Robert?" she asked, concerned.

"Yes." he finally managed to get out. "It's just that you look so...incredible beautiful."

Holly smiled. "Thank you." she replied. "And you look very dashing, but where's your bow tie?"

Robert reached in his coat pocket. "I couldn't tie the thing." he complained. "Do I have to wear it?"

She took the tie from his hand. "You most certainly do." she said as she put it around his neck and began tying it. "You can't show up at the Quartermaine's soiree half dressed."

He caught one of her hands in his and brought it up to his lips, very softly kissing the back of it. "I don't know what I would do without you, sugar."

The moment his lips touched the back of her hand she felt electricity shooting throughout her entire body. He was so delicate, so sweet, such a gentlemen. "I think you would be lost." she smiled. "And always late."

Robert smiled brightly, bright enough to light up the entire state of New York. And his dimples just added to his undeniable charm. He had a sort of magical twinkling in his eyes. His touch was so gentle, so delicate, so soft. And the way in which he touched her made her melt, the kind of touch that made her go dry in some places and wet in others.

He found himself moving forward, closer to her and then without realizing it his hand was on her face, gently stroking the soft skin he found there. She was extraordinary in every way imaginable and the only thing he could think of was taking her in his arms and never letting her go.

It was as if the temperature in the room had went up about a million degrees. They struggled to breathe. It was as if they were trapped in a steam room in the middle of summer. They had never been so hot and bothered in their entire lives. And the room seemed to be getting smaller and smaller because they were suddenly so close that the only thing they could see and touch was each other.

Robert tilted her chin up with his fingertips and then moved his mouth to cover hers. Her lips were soft and full and he slowly and softly kissed the top and then the bottom. Holly wrapped her arms around his neck as her lips parted ever so slightly, allowing him to deepen their kiss. After several long, indulgent moments they finally broke apart breathless, terrified and amorous.

"We should probably get going, doll." he finally said. "We don't want to be late. I'd hate to think we put on these glad rags for nothing."

They spent the entire car ride over to the Quartermaine's trying to avoid any topic of conversation that could possibly lead back to what had happened only moments earlier in Holly's apartment. She was so dazed by it all that she didn't know rather or not it really happened or if she imagined the entire thing. He was still in a bit of a shock, he had finally done what he had been longing to do since the day she stepped into his office. They had finally kissed after months and months of flirting and dancing around each other.

They arrived at the Quartermaine's to find it packed with every single important person in the state of New York. Champagne and caviar and hobnobbing with the rich wasn't the way that Robert wanted to spend the evening with Holly, well, the champagne and the caviar would have worked just fine. He never took his eyes off of her the entire night long and he couldn't stop thinking about their kiss and hoped that it was still on her mind as well.

After the party the car took them to the pier where he intended to walk her home in the moonlight. It was just a social event and not anything real but having her on his arm for the entire night made him the happiest he had been in a really long time. They walked together closely in the cool midnight air, holding on to each other a bit tightly. And when they finally arrived at her apartment he knew it was the moment of truth, the moment he found out rather or not he really stood a chance with her.

"Thank you." she said with a warm, inviting smile. "I had a wonderful time."

"Even with the stuff ole Quartermaine's?" he asked, returning her smile.

"Yes." she replied. "Even at the Quartermaine's."

Robert wanted to kiss her again, he wanted to kiss her more than anything in the entire world. Deciding he had absolutely nothing to lose but his dignity he drew her into his strong, masculine arms. Holly practically melted into him. She didn't need any coaxing. Their lips came together and they got swept away in it all. The passion, the lust, the want, the need, the desire.

Still having a little of their self control left, they broke apart, their lips red and swollen. Holly backed away from Robert, running her finger across her bottom lip. "I think you should go." she said. "Before things get out of hand."

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

Noir et Blanc

Chapter: 4

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

Robert was walking along with docks and back toward the police station. He couldn't seem to get Holly and her soft, sweet lips out of his mind. And he knew that she felt something for him too by the way she kissed him back, by the way she pushed him away telling him that things might get out of hand if they didn't stop. She was going to be on his mind all night long and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to get a wink of sleep whatsoever.

He was almost at the station when he heard a scuffle in one of the nearby rundown warehouses. He drew his gun out of his coat pocket and quietly rounded the corner. Luke Spencer, the man who thought he was the toughest mob man in all of Port Charles was roughing up some guy about money issues.

"Spencer." Robert said loudly as he stepped into view. "Let him go."

"Oh yeah, wise guy?" he scoffed. "And what are you going to do if I don't?"

"Then I just may consider pumping your sorry carcass full of lead." Robert replied. "Now let him go!" he demanded again. "And reach for a little air whilst you're at it."

Luke flung the guy away from him, who immediately took off running. "If you think it's going to be that easy then think again." he said as he pulled his gun and aimed it at Robert. "Your laws mean diddly squat to me, Scorpio."

"I don't care if they mean anything to you or not." he replied. "But this is my town and as long as you're here your going to abide by them."

"I think there's only one way to settle this, Scorpio." Luke said as he cocked his gun. "And that's a good old fashioned shootout."

"You and I both know that a shootout would be the be the biggest mistake that you could make right now." he warned. "I'm not a local thug, I'm the big cheese in this town and your just a scummy mob man."

"Shouldn't you be inside where it's warm?" he asked. "With that pretty little dame, Holly? The two of you are quite the item aren't you? I mean its obvious that your dizzy with the dame. So why be out here mucking up my business when you could be pitching woo with that little kitten?"

"She's my secretary and my friend."

"Your friend?" Luke laughed. "Did you know that your 'friend' used to, and still occassionally does frequent, the gin mills and the juice joints? She used to be a canary in one of the clip joints in Manhattan where all the cats with money used to snap her up for a night or two and it wasn't just to hear her pretty little voice."

"You shut your yap about Holly." he warned. "Just take your ugly mug and screw on out of here."

"Don't like hearin' the truth, Commissioner?" Luke asked. "Can't handle the information that your girlie with the great gams was, and probably still is a bit, chippy? How do you think she affords that swanky, uptown apartment of hers?"

"That's a load of bunk and we both know it." he replied. "Now I'm not going to want to tell you again to get out of here."

"Or what?"

"Or I'm going to start shooting." Robert warned.

"Not if I shoot you first." he said, aiming his gun directly at him.

Robert did his best to duck out of the way, but he could feel the lead as it slid across his thigh. Reacting as quickly as he could he got off one shot at Spencer as he ran in the opposite direction. He wasn't sure if he hit him or not, but if he did it didn't phase him because he kept going. Robert looked sown at the tear in his pants, noticing that he was going to have to be patched up.

Ten minutes later he found himself outside of Holly's apartment door. He knocked ever so softly and was surprised at how quickly she opened the door. "Robert!" she said as she noticed the blood on his hand. "What happened?" she asked as she helped him inside and over to the sofa. "Who did this to you."

"Spencer." he breathed out. "He was completely lit."

Holly looked down at the wound on his leg. "We have to get this cleaned up." she said as she headed for the bathroom.

"I was hoping you would say that."

She appeared a minute or so later with a first aid kit. "What were you and Spencer arguing over?" she asked as she sat down on the coffee table in front of him. "It had to be something heated for shots to be fired."

"Oh, it doesn't matter." he said. "I'm just glad he has bad aim."

Holly smiled briefly. The only thing she could think about was that he could have been killed. "Robert." she said. "In order for me to dress your wound you're going to have to take your trousers off."

Robert looked at her for a few long moments. "Of course." he said as he stood up and removed them. He felt a little shy at the situation, but didn't let it show. "It's not bad is it?" he asked as he sat back down. "I don't want to have to see a doctor."

"It's just a flesh wound." she said as she began cleaning it up. "You got lucky."

He looked into her dark eyes. "I sure did."

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

Noir et Blanc

Chapter: 5

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

Holly placed the bandage over Robert's wound. "All finished." she announced. "You're good as new." She was finally able to breathe without the weight of the world setting on her chest. She was more than aware how dangerous his job was and there had been a few times before where he came into the station with battle wounds and scars, but she had never actually seen him hurt and bleeding.

He couldn't help but smile at her. Even in her frustration she was an absolute doll. He could tell that she was upset and he wanted to do his very best to ease her worries. Once he was all patched him he redressed and then sat back down on the sofa. He watched as she sauntered across to the room to the bar and poured a glass of scotch and then returned to his side. "Thank you." he said as he took the drink. "I really need this."

"You're welcome." she replied. "Have you decided what you're going to do about Spencer?"

"I could arrest him." Robert answered. "But some of his thugs would bail him out and he'd be right back on the streets."

"You know you never told me why the two of you were shooting at each other." Holly reminded him. "What was it."

"Nothing for you to worry about." he replied. "Just Spencer spewing a lot of rubbish. It wasn't important."

She eased back against the sofa. "I can tell by the look on your face that you're not telling me the complete truth." she said. "Whatever he said affected you, so much so that it came to a draw of weapons."

"You're right." he agreed. "It did affect me."

"Please, Robert, please just tell me what he said to you." she pleaded. "He said something about me didn't he? You can tell me, I won't get upset or angry."

"He was just talking a little about your past." he reluctantly told her. "But it's not even worth repeating."

Holly nodded. "Oh, I see." she said softly. "You know my past isn't completely pure. I told you that when I came to work for you."

"I know." Robert replied. "It's just that he was saying some other things, things that couldn't possibly be true."

"Whilst you shouldn't believe everything you hear about me, Robert, it's important that you know that some of what Spencer said was probably true." she told him. "But it doesn't necessarily make me a terrible person, but it does make the kind of person that the police commissioner shouldn't associate himself with on a personal level."

He sat his glass of scotch down on the cocktail table. "I think I'm a pretty good judge of character." he said as he reached for her hand, gently covering it with both of his. "And I can't think of any other person I'd rather spend my time with socially or professionally or privately."

Holly couldn't hide her smile. Just being around Robert made her happy, the happiest she could ever remember being. "You don't know how incredibly glad I am to hear you say that." she said softly. "The last thing I wanted to do was ruin your reputation."

Robert pulled her closer to him. "Being with a classy dame like you can only help my reputation." he replied. "If you'll allow it, I was hoping you and I could spend a little more time together. Time that doesn't have anything to do with work or social responsibilities."

"I'd like that."

He leaned in to kiss her, his lips lightly brushing against hers. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words." he said. "You've made me the happiest man in the entire world."

A Few Hours Later

Clothes were scattered across the bedroom floor. A trail that lead from the double closing doors all the way over to the oversized bed. A roaring fire crackled across the room giving it a warm glow. In that moment everything was right with the world. Everything was at a standstill.

Neon signs, pink, yellow, green and blue flashed into the window, making shapes and collages of colors on the bedroom ceiling as Robert held Holly tightly in his arms. They were violently wrapped in the finest red silk sheets that money could buy. And there was complete silence. She laid with her head on his chest listening as the rhythm of his heart slowly returned to normal as he softy caressed the damp skin on her bare back.

"I love you." he whispered into her hair. "I've loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you."

Holly raised her head up off his chest, her eyes locking with his. "I love you, too." she whispered back. "There's no where else I'd rather be right now than in your arms."

The End!


End file.
